Akihiko Sanada
|-|Persona 3= |-|Persona 4 Arena= |-|Polydeuces= |-|Caesar= Summary Akihiko Sanada is a playable character in Persona 3. Growing up in a orphanage alongside his best friend Shinjiro and younger sister Mikki. Mikki one day died in an orphanage fire and by that grief and powerlessness, Akihiko vowed to become stronger eventually encountering Mitsuru Kirijo and joining S.E.E.S. By Persona 4 Arena, Akihiko had moved past his sister's death and later Shinjiro's as well, travelling the world to train and become stronger as to help Mitsuru's new organization of Shadow Hunters: The Shadow Operatives. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Akihiko Sanada Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Male Age: 17-18 (P3), 20 (P4A) Classification: Human, Persona User, Member of SEES, Shadow Operative, The Two Fisted Protein Junkie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combantant, Non-Physical Interaction (Via affecting Shadows), Summoning, Empowerment (Via Willpower. Users also take on the stats and affinities of their equipped Persona, even while they're not summoned), Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (Via Almighty skills) Durability Negation (With ailments and/or absorption where applicable), Status Effect Inducement, Mind and Soul Manipulation (Ailments and support spells directly affect the target's mind and soul in different ways), Limited Gravity Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Via Earth Breaker), Damage Reduction (Via Guard), Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (Via Marakunda, Matarunda, and Masukunda), Healing, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Limited Flight (Personas only), and Immortality (Type 8. Reliant on their user's soul. Personas only). Invulnerability to Electricity Manipulation (Caesar), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Polydeuces), as well as Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Aided in the battle against Erebus and Nyx Avatar) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (can keep up with Makoto Yuki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universal+ (Can take blows from Erebus) Stamina: High. Can fight constantly despite the stamina-draining atmosphere of the Dark Hour. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Persona Skills. Standard Equipment: His evoker and his Evil Gloves Intelligence: Above average (Is a 3rd year at Gekkoukhan High School, one of the best schools in Japan) Weaknesses: He and his Persona are weak against ice attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Unlike the respective casts of Persona 4 and 5, the cast of Persona 3 can use their Personas in reality. Akihiko's initial Persona is Polydeuces, and his ultimate Persona is Caesar. *'Ziodyne:' Heavy electric damage to one enemy. *'Maziodyne:' Heavy electric damage to all enemies. *'Thunder Reign:' Deals severe electric damage to one Enemy and paralyzes them. *'Gigantic Fist:' Deals heavy strike damage to one enemy. *'Diaharan:' Restores 100% HP. *'Masukunda:' Decreases all enemies hit/evasion rate. *'Matarunda:' Decreases all enemies attack. *'Marakunda:' Decreases all enemies defense. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all enemies. *'Power Charge:' Doubles physical damage for one turn. *'Mind Charge:' Doubles magical damage for one turn. *'Thunder Fists:' Akihiko imbues himself with electricity, granting him enhanced attacks and the ability to induce paralysis in foes. * Earth Breaker: Akihiko draws his target into Caesar's Globe, before following suit at terminal velocity; punching them with a powerful straight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Persona Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tier 2